Kidnapped and Forced (A Rocky Lynch Ageplay Fanfiction)
by R5 TOP
Summary: Rocky Lunch is a 21 year old who leads a great life. He is in a band with three of four of his brothers, and his sister. As a band they are on a steady rise to fame but all comes to a halt one day when someone unexpected makes a visit to the R5 Band House.
1. Chapter 1

P.o.v Rocky

Incase you didn't know, Im Rocky Lynch, the lead guitarist for the band R5. My life is pretty great, i mean a bunch of our fans are really hot and not to brag but they think I'm hot too. Im just happy that i finally found the courage to break things off with Alexa because she's insane. I mean our relationship started out great but as time went on she got really clingy and just in general she was showing me a side of her that i don't particularly like. It started out as just wanting to be near me all the time, to just wanting sex from me whenever she can get it. Don't get me wrong... shes good in bed but there is most definitely more to a relationship than sex. of course though as if that wasn't bad enough, one night she told me about all of her fetishes and that was when I broke up with her.

P.o.v Alexa

I can't believe Rocky broke up with me just because I was opening up to him about who i am and what I like. I thought that's what a healthy relationship needs. I mean i know we did have sex a lot but come on... how could I not. I mean he was mine and he loved me so he would do whatever i wanted just in order to please me but even though he is really good in bed i definitely wanted more out of this relationship than that but the one time i try to open up to him and he breaks up with me. he is going to pay for what he has done and I know just how he will do it.

P.o.v Rocky

Riker, Ellington, Rydel, Ross, and I are headed back to the band house after Visiting mom and dad all day. It was actually great because considering R5 is on a bit of a break we haven't actually seen mom and dad that often. We actually decided to take a break from everything that has to do with the band for a while because we just finished a tour and we are all exhausted from it. once we got home from mom and dad's house it was getting late so we just went to bed when we got there. Once I made my way in the door of the house I tiredly made my way upstairs and to my room. I quickly stripped down to my boxers and then I climbed into bed falling asleep almost instantly. Actually quite the heavy sleeper so if anything were to happen to me in my sleep I most likely wouldn't find out about it until the following morning. All of a sudden when I wake up the next morning I woke up to find that I was in a nursery. What the fuck am I doing in a nursery? The next thing I knew someone walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

P.o.v Alexa

The morning after I brought Rocky home I was woken up by hearing him through the baby monitor that i had set up. I got out of bed and put on my slippers. I then made my way into Rocky's nursery. "good morning baby, do you need your diaper changed?" i asked disregarding the inappropriate language i heard from him previously "why the fuck am i in a diaper and why the fuck am in a nursery And why did you call me baby?! Alexa, i already told you that we are no longer together!" Rocky yelled. "now Rocky! that is no type of language for a baby to use!" I scolded him. After that he just sighed giving up and looked up at me with hatred in his eyes. "so what exactly is going on here?" Rocky asked me clearly not understanding by everything that has already happened. "I guess its time to lay down the rules" I said. surprisingly after that he didn't make any type of comment at all. He just nodded knowing he wouldn't win.

P.o.v Rocky

Alexa apparently kidnapped me and now she is apparently going to make me be her baby. i just gave up knowing i wouldn't win so now she is telling me the so called 'rules' "okay so Rocky, you are going to be my baby, your headspace will be one month old so you cant talk, of course I'm going to need to know what you want or need so i will make an exception for things such as baba, diaper, hungry, etc, you will behave for me and anyone who is taking care of you at the time, you will do as i say,no questions asked, you will not put up a fight with me noatter what,and finally you will call me mommy" i let everything she was telling me process through my brain and then my thoughts were interrupted by Alexa speaking once more. "And one more thing, if you break any of the rules you will get a spanking." i know it makes me sound weak and childish but I'm going to do as she says simply because i don't want to be spanked.

P.o.v Riker

I woke up this morning to the smell of pancakes. Rydel makes the best pancakes... well next to moms because lets face it hers are so good its like you've died and gone to heaven... anyways... I went to the kitchen to go get some pancakes for breakfast. "good morning Rydel" i said as i walked into the kitchen. "good morning Riker, could you please do me a favour and go get the others for breakfast?" she asked me. "yeah sure, ill be back in a sec" i said as i left the kitchen and went back down the hallway to go get the others. I made my way down the hall and started at ross' room which is the first door on the left. "Ross, it's time to get up for breakfast!" i exclaimed. "let me sleep!" he groaned at me tiredly through his pillow. "Rydel is making pancakes" after that he shot out of bed running to the kitchen. i made my way down the hall room by room waking everyone up. the last room was Rocky's. I made my way into Rocky's room but there was no one there. "guys..." i exclaimed nervously down the hallway from where I was standing. "Rocky's gone!"


	3. Chapter 3

P.o.v Ross

I cant believe Rocky is gone. Riker then made his way back into the kitchen with a panicked expression on his face. his eyes were glossy and he looked as if he was on the verge of crying. I feel really bad for Riker because i know how close the two of them were considering they shared a bedroom for roughly 19 years. "Rike, it will be okay, we will find him. Im sure of it" I reassured my oldest brother. After i said that he just nodded as the tears started to slowly roll down his cheeks.

P.o.v Riker

"Rike, it will be okay, we will find him. Im sure of it" Ross said and all i could do was nod as tears rolled down my cheeks. I hate crying in front of people but the thought of losing one of my siblings hurts me too much not to cry. i swear to god who ever is responsible for this will pay. after that i just went to my room to think because usually thats where i go to think and hopefully ill come to the conclusion as to where Rocky is or who took him... that is if someone did take him...

P.o.v Alexa

It's about half way through the first day of Rocky being my baby and he hasn't really been co operating with me so I'm going to have to do something about it. i mean he co operated for about the first hour but then after that he started to think it was stupid so he was just against me for everything at that point. thank god i had a doctor's appointment scheduled for him for this afternoon. now just to get him to eat lunch and get him down for a nap. "What would you like for lunch Rocky?" i asked him in the type of voice you would tend to talk to a baby with even though i knew he wasn't in his headspace "mac 'n cheese" he said flatly. "okay" i replied and with that i began to make lunch. "by the way, after lunch you are going to have a nap and then we are going out" i told him. the only response i got from him after that was a groan.

P.o.v Rocky

I cant believe she hasn't given up yet on trying to make me her baby. i mean really, this is just ridiculous. There is no way in hell I'm going for a nap and if going out afterwards is some sort of code then just no... this shit is not happening. although I'm happy shes letting me have mac 'n cheese because that is probably going to be the only good thing to happen today. "baby, your mac 'n cheese is ready" Alexa said still insisting on talking to me like I'm a baby which even though she has me in a diaper and i slept in a crib last night I'm still not her baby.


	4. Chapter 4

P.o.v Rydel

I have been calling a bunch of our neighbours and friends all morning seeing if any of them knew where Rocky was but so far i've just gotten a bunch of similar answers. all of those being something along the lines of not knowing where he currently is. i just pray to god that we find him and that he is okay. and until then we just have to continue looking.

P.o.v Alexa

After I fed Rocky his mac 'n cheese i brought him to his nursery and put him down for a nap. once i got him all settled and i finally got him to even just lie there i went into the living room and watched some tv. i was flipping through the channels when all of a sudden something caught my eye. it was the news "Rocky Lynch, lead guitarist of the famous band R5 was recently reported missing. We have sent a search party out to look for him, and once the kidnapper is found. He or she will be sentenced to 5 to 10 years in prison." Said the news reporter. after that i couldn't handle listening to that any longer so i decided to read for a while. i read about five chapters and then i went to go get Rocky who was fast asleep. with that i picked him up gently and brought him out to the car after collecting my things.

P.o.v Rocky

When i woke up i found myself in a car seat in the back of Alexa's car. All of a sudden we pulled up to a doctor's office of some sort. What the hell are we doing here? All of a sudden we pulled into a parking spot and Alexa looked at me through the rear view mirror "oh, you're awake, just in time too." She said before getting out of the car and coming to get me out of the car seat that she put me in while i was asleep. to be honest i would fight going to the doctor but I'm still tired considering i just woke up and quite frankly i also feel as if i did put up a fight that i wouldn't win anyways so why even bother.

P.o.v Alexa

As soon as i got out of the car i went to the back seat and unbuckled Rocky from the car seat, carrying him into the doctor's office with me. once we got in i walked up to the reception desk and spoke. "i have an appointment booked for Rocky Lynch" I said. "okay." the receptionist said "go to the room at the end of the hall and Dr Heart will be with you shortly." the receptionist said. with that i took Rocky into the room at the end of the hall and within five minutes Dr heart walked through the door. when Dr Heart walked through the door she shook my hand. "nice to meet you, I'm Dr Heart, And i am a doctor specifically for age play babies" the doctor said. "it's nice to meet you, Dr Heart, I'm Alexa, and This is Rocky" i replied. "it's nice to meet the both of you, now let's get on with things shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

P.o.v Dr. Heart

So far Rocky has been really good but i have a feeling he isnt going to react so well to what is about to happen next. I have to give him shots. I hate doing it for people who are having their first appointment with me because they usually tend to put up a fight where as any other time it is a lot easier. Incase you happen to be confused. This shot that I have to give him contains a type of medicine that causes the brain to... in simpler words, back track in the sense that about an hour or so after he is given the shot he will go into a younger headspace, and the larger the dose given the younger the head space he will be in once the medicine kicks in. "Now by law i have to tell both of you what this will do before permission to give it can even be granted so in this needle is a drug that will put Rocky in a younger head space depending on the size of the dose given to him and it also after a certain period of time will prevent the growth of both pubic and facial hair." i said causing Alexa to nod in approval and Rocky to freak out and try to take off. I definitely saw this coming. I just hope i dont have to go as far as to inject him with morphine to calm him down.

P.o.v Alexa

I was really hoping that Rocky would be a good boy but i guess i should have known better than to assume that. I guess he will just have to be spanked when we get home. I grabbed Rocky by the arm and turned him to face me. "Now Rocky, do you want to be punished?" i asked him in a firm tone that was barely on the verge of sounding angry. out of pure shock he just shook his head at me with wide eyes. "now, now, Rocky, use your words" I said in a calm tone. "please dont punish me, ill be good, i promise" he said in a cute little voice. "please, what?" i said in attempt to get him into the habit of calling me Mommy. "please... mommy" he said sounding a bit hesitant on the last part. its alright though. it will become more natural for him over time. "it's alright baby, Just be a good boy for Dr. Heart so she can give you your shot. with that he made a little pouty face at me but then let Dr Heart give him his shot. After that we arranged the next appointment which would be in two weeks from today but at my house because what Rocky doesnt know yet is that there is an entire floor of rooms in the house with locked doors, one of which is a small at home doctor's office like room. Now all that's left to do is wait for Rocky to become my little baby.


	6. Chapter 6

P.o.v Riker

We have all tried everything we can think of in order to find Rocky but there has been no sign of him. I just hope he's okay... Who the hell am I kidding, he's probably dead by now for all we know we could be looking for no reason at all. At that point i had zoned out as tears flooded my eyes. "It's okay Riker, we will find him, I promise!" Rydel said after walking up to me. with that she wiped my tars away with her thumbs. "would you like me to make you some hot chocolate to take your mind off it for a little while?" she asked. "yeah thanks Delly, you are the best little sister a guy could ever have"

P.o.v Rocky

After the doctors appointment Alexa decided to take me out for ice cream. If you were wondering, as much as Alexa wants me to call her 'mommy' i won't. i mean really. First of all its just weird, and second of all she's my ex girlfriend, also known as the crazy bitch that i dumped. And why have i not tried to escape, might you ask. well its quit simple. THE BITCH HASN'T GIVEN ME THE CHANCE TO EVEN TRY. Anyways... After we got ice cream we ate it and then we went back to Alexa's Soon enough i started kind of feeling funny. and then everything went black.

P.o.v Rydel

I made Riker a hot chocolate in order to help him calm down because i know it's his favourite. "now i know you crying had something to do with Rocky going missing but what exactly were you thinking about that triggered you to cry like that?" i asked my upset big brother. "do i really have to say it? cause i don't want to worry you too." he replied. "yes Riker, please tell me, and it's okay, I'm sure i can handle it." i said as possibilities rushed through my mind. "w-what if h-he's dead?" He asked me as tears threatened to fall from his eyes once again. "oh Riker, don't think like that, think positive" i said while i hugged my older brother who is now sobbing once again. "im sure Rocky is out there somewhere, still alive. I just know it."

P.o.v Alexa

One minute Rocky seemed to have completely forgotten about having the shot considering he actually seemed to be having a good time and then I could tell that the shot was beginning to work. Rocky all of a sudden looked dizzy and like he was going to pass out. as he blacked out I caught him and i brought him to the car to get him home, and i just pray no one saw any of that because if anyone saw that i would most likely go to jail. once i got him home i changed him into a diaper and a onesie and put him in his crib. As i set Rocky down in his crib i spoke softly to him even though I knew he couldn't hear me "sweet dreams baby, I love you" I whispered to him as i quietly made my way out of his nursery closing the door softly behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

P.o.v Rocky

I don't exactly remember much of what happened but the thought of it scared me. Before i even got the chance to look around, I began to cry. all of a sudden a strange person walked into the room. Of course, not knowing who it was, I wet myself only causing me to cry harder. The strange person picked me up and started to stroke my hair and whisper that it's okay. "it's okay baby, mommy's here" she whispered. I looked at her confused, although i don't know any better because I'm really little so I just snuggle into her and i found it instantly calming.

P.o.v Ryland

I don't even know how long Rocky has been gone for but then again it doesn't even actually matter because it's not like i would miss him any less if he only went missing for like two hours. I just hope we find him soon and that he's okay because i don't know what I would do if I lost him forever.

P.o.v Alexa

So Baby, Rocky is warming up to me quite nicely which makes me really happy. Ive decided that I'm going to go easy on him for about the first three days considering this is all new to him and then i'll ease him into the normal routine. I think today is just going to be a lot of cuddling to allow Rocky to familiarize himself with me. After a while of sitting with him in the rocking chair that sits in the corner of the room diagonal from Rocky's crib, I brought Rocky down stairs to the living room. once we got down there i figured he would be hungry so I adjusted him onto my hip and made him a bottle of formula. Once the formula was done warming up in the microwave I brought both him and the bottle over to the couch getting ourselves comfortable so I could feed him.

P.o.v Rocky

After mommy got me out of my crib she sat with me in the rocking chair in my room. After a while she got up out of the rocking chair and brought me downstairs. when we got downstairs she adjusted me onto her hip so she could make me a bottle. once the bottle was done warming up she grabbed it out of the microwave and brought it with us over to the couch where she sat down and got us comfortable so she could feed me. Once we were comfortable she aimed the nipple of the bottle at my mouth. I happily latched onto it and drank until i was full. After that we just cuddled for a bit but then i got bored so mommy put me on the floor and got out some toys for me to play with.

P.o.v Stormie

I cant believe Rocky is gone. I just hope we are able to find him soon because although its been less than 24 hours I still can't think straight because knowing that he's gone and that we don't know where he is or if he's okay really scares me and i don't know how much longer of this I can take.


	8. Chapter 8

P.o.v Alexa

After A while of Rocky and I cuddling i decided it might be a good idea to pull out some of the toys I had for him so he could play for a little while. I had made sure that I had an assortment of things that he could play with. I got him some building blocks, some toy cars, and some other things that I figured that a boy would like to play with. I decided I would just sit on the couch and watch Rocky play with his toys for a little bit. He is honestly so cute in his head space, it just makes me so happy.

P.o.v Rocky

Mommy took some toys out for me to play with for a bit because i guess she figured I might have been bored or something. I decided i was going to play with the building blocks and make a big tower. after i finished making my tower i looked up at mommy "wook what I did mommy!" I exclaimed happily. "Good job baby!" she exclaimed. with that I went back to my building blocks, I knocked them over causing me to giggle and then i started building them back up again.

P.o.v Alexa

I love watching Rocky play with his toys. Just watching him makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. It makes me feel like the mother figure I never really had when I was little. You see, My parents split up when I was about 12 but the reason is a bit crazy. My father was abusive in multiple ways. he was almost always very violent with my mother. It started about 5 years into their marriage. My father would come home drunk almost every night and he would just start yelling insults and profanities, and depending on how much he drank that night he would abuse my mother. I remember one night when my father came home more drunk than he ever had. As apposed to going into detail I'm just going to get to the point. He raped her. It was from that night that my father scared the both of us nearly to death. Similar events continued to happen over the next couple of months but neither my mother or I had the guts to do anything about it because we were scared that he would do something worse. Finally one morning when I woke up I found my mother on the floor of the bathroom, dead, and well i don't think i can exactly emotionally handle telling you the rest yet but I'm sure ill be able to tell you soon. Anyways... Enough about my emotionally scarring past. I continued to watch Rocky play with his blocks for a little bit until i decided to make some lunch.

P.o.v Rocky

"hey, Rocky?" Mommy said making me look at her and talking my attention away from my blocks. "do you want me to make us some lunch?" she asked me. My eyes lit up. "what do you want to have for lunch today baby?" she asked continued. "mac 'n cheese!" i stated excitedly. "okay! mac 'n cheese it is!" she said and then she left me with my blocks while she went to go make us some lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

P.o.v Alexa

After Rocky and I finished our mac 'n cheese I figured it was a good time to put him down for a nap. "It's time to have a nap now Rocky, you can play with your toys in a bit, okay?" with that he nodded and yawned. he's so cute that i could just eat him up. All of a sudden my mind began to wander a bit. NO! BAD! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! I scolded myself. JUST GIVE IT A COUPLE MORE DAYS! I continued scolding myself as I brought Rocky up to his nursery. I put him in his crib and gently covered him with a blanket. "have a good nap Rocky, see you in a bit" I whispered and then I went back to the living room and sat on the couch and just thought about what my future is going to be like with Rocky as my baby boy.

P.o.v Riker

We got our first call early this afternoon from the police department. Of course, I, like the rest of us were hoping that it was going to be a call saying that Rocky had been found but sadly the call had actually been to inform us that they hadn't found Rocky yet. Part of me is just about ready to bawl my eyes out another part of me is saying that I need to calm down and wait a couple more days until I lose my shit.

P.o.v Ross

I know im not the closest with Rocky but that doesn't mean that it doesn't still hurt me that he's missing. I mean he's my brother and I love him. I just really wish he never went missing in the first place or at least I wish we knew who took him because if we knew who took him we would be that much closer to finding him.

P.o.v Rocky

When I woke up I just lied there for a second but then I realized I was alone and I instantly got scared. I started crying a bit and that's when mommy came into the room. "is everything okay baby?" she asked me. "i scawed mommy" whimpered while making grabby hands at her. then she picked me up and brought me back downstairs. "hey Rocky?" I said causing him to look at me with a slightly sleepy looking face. "yes mommy?" I asked. "do you wanna watch a movie this afternoon?" she asked me. That caught my attention and all of a sudden I felt completely alert. What movie do you want to watch Baby?" she asked me. I thought for a moment but then exclaimed happily. "Awaddin!" I clapped and giggled because I love the genie in the movie. After that, mommy set me down on the couch and she put the movie in and sat down next to me Right after. We started watching the movie. We got to the part when Aladdin finds the lamp when mommy started rubbing my leg incredibly close to my privates.


	10. Chapter 10

P.o.v Alexa

I know I said I was going to give it at least three days before I did anything that might be a bit out of the ordinary for a mother to be doing to her child even though technically he is my boyfriend. Anything he said about us being broken up is a lie. and yes I'm talking to you, the one reading this right now. I don't care what he told you before he was in his two year old headspace, but we are still together... of course now it's a bit different because I am both his girlfriend and kind of his mother figure at the same time. I know it may sound weird but if you find this weird just stop reading this right now because its about to get weirder. Anyways... let's get back to the story... It was at roughly the part in the movie when Aladdin finds the lamp when I couldn't take it any longer. I discreetly moved my hand from my thigh to his. I began rubbing near his private area and gently moving up towards the waistline of his diaper softly stroking his V line. For some reason I thought He wasn't going to question anything, but of course I was wrong. "mommy... what you doing?"

P.o.v Rydel

The only thing that has been on all of our minds for the past couple of days are all things that pertain to Rocky. For example, Where is he, Who took him, is he okay, and the one question most dreaded by all, is he even alive? I can't even believe someone would have the balls to take my brother because i don't mean to sound cocky or anything but Rocky is part of a famous band. Infact he is the lead guitarist of the band and if we don't find him soon who knows what's going to happen. I mean Ross and Riker still have acting but what the hell do Ellington and I have

P.o.v Ellington

I can't believe my best friend has been gone for like two days. I just really hope that the cops find out something to do with where he is soon because none of us have been the same since. Riker just cant seem to stop thinking about the worst case scenario, Ross get's emotional constantly, and over the smallest of things, Ryland just doesnt even leave his room, and Rydel just gets set off by the smallest thing, similar to Ross except she starts yelling about whatever set her off. And Finally me... I... I am in love with him...

P.o.v Rocky

"mommy... what you doing?" I asked uncomfortably. "Nothing... why baby?" she replied hesitantly. "feels funny..." I replied. "it will feel good real soon baby" she said as she grabbed my private area and began to gently stroke it. "Mommy...mmmm feels... funny" I said as this strange feeling started growing in the pit of my stomach. "It's okay baby, it's supposed to feel like that." she whispered to me.


	11. Chapter 11

P.o.v Alexa

"It's okay baby, it's supposed to feel like that." I whispered to him reassuringly. "now Rocky, since it's the first time that we are doing this I'm going to let you cum." i said. he looked like he was trying his best to pay attention to what I was saying even though I knew he wouldn't understand, but he began enjoying the pleasure I was giving him and I knew at this point he wouldn't be able to process what I was saying unless I stopped what I was doing but just seeing how good it made him feel made it hard to stop so I guess im just going to have to finish what I was saying later.

P.o.v Rocky

Mommy kept talking and I was trying my best to pay attention but with what she was doing to me, it felt so good that it was really hard to pay attention. "I love you Baby" mommy said as I felt something warm and sticky in my diaper but I was too relaxed to care about anything like that right now. "I love you too mommy" i said as I drifted off to sleep. The next thing I knew I was in my highchair eating lunch And mommy was next to me at the table eating as well, when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Mommy went to the door to see who was there. I couldn't exactly understand what they were talking about but that didn't matter. All of a sudden one of the guys grabbed mommy and put hand cuffs on her. It only took a moment but I realized what was happening. I started to scream and cry for mommy as one of those guys was coming towards me, but just before the guy reached me I woke up. I woke up in tears and mommy was soothing me. "Bad dweam mommy" I said as I tried to calm myself down.

P.o.v Alexa

"Bad dweam mommy" Rocky said. "oh baby, tell me what happened" i said with a concerned tone. "bad guys Take you away mommy. scawy guys" he said sniffling. "Baby, That won't happen. I promise" I told him as I pulled him closer. after he completely calmed down I spoke again. "Baby" I said. "yes mommy?" he asked me. "We have an appointment with Dr Heart tomorrow" with that Rocky just nodded and went back to resting his head on my chest.

P.o.v Ellington

I can't believe that it's been this long since Rocky got kidnapped and the stupid L.A.P.D haven't found him yet. I just hope that he's still in L.A because that would most likely make finding Rocky a bit easier. To be honest this past little while has been really tough on all of us not only becuse we miss him but also we got a call yesterday from hollywood records that was basically to let us know that if we don't find Rocky within the next month they are going to drop us. I mean I know that doesn't seem so bad considering we are taking a months break anyways but that is actually the only reason they are giving us that long to find him.

P.o.v Rocky

I really don't like going to the doctor so when mommy told me we had a doctor's appointment I got scared but then she told me that Dr Heart is going to have a treat for me. After that I couldn't help but get excited because what child or person in general for that matter doesn't get excited when someone has a treat for them. And then after that mommy and I just watched movies for the rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

*The next morning*

P.o.v Alexa

I woke up the next morning at 9:00AM and Dr Heart would be here by 11:00 for Rocky's appointment. usually I wake Rocky up right after I get up but I need to shower and it's not like I have anyone here to watch him while I shower so ill just let him sleep until i'm done. I quickly hop out of bed and get in the shower. I made sure my shower was quick so that I would be sure that Rocky would still be asleep when I got out of the shower. as I was stepping out of the shower I heard Rocky crying for me. "Rocky! it's okay! mommy will be right there to get you!" I yelled so he could hear me but of course as I should have expected, it didn't help at all. I then decided I would just get changed after calming Rocky down. I then wrapped a towel around myself and made my way into Rocky's nursery. "it's okay baby. Mommy's right here. I said while picking him up and trying to prevent my towel from falling to the floor. with that I brought Rocky into the living room and gave him some toys that he could play with while I got changed. I put him down on the floor with his toys and then I quickly went to get changed. when I got back he was playing with some of his toy cars. he is just the cutest thing.

P.o.v Riker

It took a while of occasionally asking Ellington why he was so uneasy all the time but I finally got it out of him. to be honest I totally find the idea of Rocky and Ellington being together really ,really cute. Also what Ellington doesn't know... or anyone other than myself for that matter is that Rocky likes Ellington too so Im sure once we find Rocky, something will happen between those two.

P.o.v Ellington

I had recently broke down and told Riker the reason I was so uneasy all the time about the off chance that the cops might not find Rocky and he told me he thought it was cute that I like his brother in that way. I just wish that I had at least found out how he felt about me but that doesn't matter right now All that matters is that we find Rocky. I don't even care at this point if the Record label drops us anymore. All I care about is that we find my Rocky.

P.o.v Rocky

I was on the floor playing with my toys when mommy came into the room and told me it was time to have some breakfast. mommy made me a bottle and then she picked me up and brought me to the couch so she could feed me. I drank my bottle and then I had some dry cereal and sliced banana. After we finished breakfast it was quarter to 11:00. After breakfast, mommy brought me to get dressed and then it was time t see Dr Heart.


	13. Chapter 13

P.o.v Alexa

I have a feeling that Rocky is going to have mixed feelings about his appointment with Dr Heart today. This being because when she called yesterday to confirm the appointment time she told me that she needs some samples from Rocky, such as a urine sample, a blood sample and, a semen sample, in order to see if he is healthy internally as well as externally. My thoughts were then interrupted by a knock on the door. I opened the door and it was Dr Heart. "hi Alexa, it's nice to see you again! Hi there Rocky" she said and then Rocky hid his face in my chest."Now come on Rocky, don't be shy." I said as he lifted his face out of my chest slowly. with that he sat quietly while Dr Heart and I talked for a moment quietly. "Alexa, Before we go through with this appointment i need to you ask you a couple questions about Rocky" Dr Heart said to me. "alright" i replied and with that we walked out into the hall. once we got out into the hall we started talking quietly. "so Alexa, it is required that before I give Rocky his next shot that I ask you whether or not you believe he will be good without it." with that I thought about it for a moment but then I came to my decision.

P.o.v Ellington

The longer it is that Rocky is missing the more I miss him. I Just love him so much and the longer he is gone the more I just want to cuddle him, and kiss him and tell him how I feel. I mean at least now the record label has decided to give us as long as we need to find Rocky as apposed to dropping us. The only catch is that we still have to do a couple of interviews throughout our search for him in order to keep everyone updated.

P.o.v Rocky

There is something that I have been keeping to myself and I don't know if I should keep it that way or not. It's just that for about the past week or so, I have been slipping in and out of my headspace. I'm currently in it but I have no idea when the next time will be that I slip back out of it. All of a sudden mommy and Dr Heart came back and we did the rest of the appointment. Dr Heart got all of the samples that she needed from me but then as Dr Heart left the room I realized that I was supposed to get a shot but I didn't which was weird. About ten minutes into our drive back home I felt myself slipping out of my headspace. As much as I know I should tell her that I have slipped out of my headspace I really don't want to because if I'm being honest I am really enjoying being taken care of... Even if it is my Ex girlfriend who is taking care of me. It wasn't until right then that the one person crossed my mind that would make me change my plans. I thought of the one I love, for the first time in weeks, I thought of Ellington.


	14. Chapter 14

*two days later*

P.o.v Ellington

These last two days have been extra tough on me because my mind has been slowly driving me crazy in the sense that it's been telling me that there is a chance that he will never be found. Well that was until this morning. Riker texted me saying that the police now have a lead on where Rocky is. This caused my heart to jump. I have no idea what to do with myself right now or how to feel. All I know is that I now have a sense of relief.

P.o.v Alexa

For some odd reason Rocky has been acting kind of off for about the past couple weeks. Like one minute he's normal but then the next minute it's almost like he's out of his headspace. That's when it hit me. He has been sliding in and out of his headspace multiple times. I mean I'm totally okay with it as long as he promises to co operate seeing as he now knows what I am capable of. I just hope that he actually continues to cooperate.

P.o.v Rocky

I've decided that since I guess that this is my fate I will just co operate so that way it doesn't become too terrible. I mean I know that there are some things she's going to do out of her pure enjoyment. I just hope that through all this that my family finds me eventually and I know that when my family finds me they are going to try and put Alexa in jail which to be quite honest with you I don't want. If I absolutely have to keep certain things to myself in order for that to happen then I will because even though she gave me a hand job, quite an enjoyable one at that, I still think she is a good care taker and if I decide to continue ageplay when I get out of here, then I think I would want Alexa to be one of my part time caretakers.

P.o.v Ellington

I have just received news that the police have finally figured out where Rocky is. To say that I'm happy is a complete understatement. I just can't wait to finally tell him how I have felt all his time and I'm not going to chicken out because Who knows what could happen... I just don't want to lose him again.

*Later that day*

The lynch's and I received a call from the police department telling us that we need to go get Rocky as well as work out some situation that I don't exactly understand.

P.o.v Rocky

The shot that I was given at my first appointment with Doctor Heart has fully worn off now although I have to admit that I enjoyed being taken care of like that so If I am given the option as to whether or not I want to continue ageplay, I think at this point I will say yes.


	15. Chapter 15

P.o.v Ellington

We made our way down to the police department to go get Rocky. The closer we got to the police department the more antsy I was getting. I just really want to see him. Once we pulled into the police department, we parked and without hesitation I got out and ran to the door without looking behind me.

P.o.v Rocky

I was sitting in a chair at the police department while an officer was finishing asking me some questions and like I said that I would do, I'm keeping my mouth shut about certain things because apart from touching me inappropriately that one time, she has actually been a pretty good care taker. Besides it will only be part time anyways because I'm not letting her permanently take me away from my family. There's no way in hell I would ever allow that to happen again. All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted by a voice. The one voice that I have been missing the most. That voice belonged to Ellington.

P.o.v Ellington

When I walked through the front door of the police department and as soon as I saw Rocky my heart jumped and I yelled to him before I even got the chance to stop myself. "Rocky!" I exclaimed now realizing that he is in a onesie although at this particular moment I don't care. All I care about right now is that I finally get to see him again. After I yelled his name, he whipped his head in my direction and just like that he looked so happy that he just might cry. With that I ran to him and without thinking I pulled him into my chest and we both sobbed happy tears. Once we finally pulled away and I finally composed myself I took a deep breath. This is it. I'm going to finally tell Rocky how I feel.

P.o.v Rocky

As Ellington and I pulled away from our emotional embrace he exhaled deeply as if he was nervous about something. I hope everything is okay... "Ell... Are you okay? Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked concerned for my best friend/long time crush. "Actually Rocky... There is something I have to tell you..." Due to his tone I could feel panic rising within me. "Oh my god, are you okay? Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly. "Yes Rocky, Everything is fine... It's just that there is something that I have been keeping from you and I can't bare to keep it from you any longer." He paused for a moment and I nodded for him to continue. "I love you Rocky, and I have loved you for a very long time" as he said this it took a moment for my brain to process the information that I have just been given. It must have taken a fair bit of time to process the information because once I came back to reality I saw that Ellington had his back to me, his head hung low and he began slowly and sadly walking away. All of a sudden the words came out of my mouth that I never thought I would have the chance to tell him without making a complete ass of myself. "I love you Ellington, and I always have." With that he looked up and turned around in one swift motion and ran into my arms as we embraced and kissed passionately.


	16. Chapter 16

*The next Day*

P.o.v Ellington

So yesterday a lot of shit went down. First of all, we got Rocky back. Secondly we confessed our love for one another and now We are dating, and lastly Rocky finally told us what happened while Alexa had him. Speaking of Alexa she didn't end up going to jail. I guess what Rocky told those police officers was enough to keep her out of jail, although I am the only one who knows the full truth because While Rocky and I were cuddling last night he told me everything in detail. He said something about Alexa putting him in age play and him actually enjoying it. I think I'll ask him more about that in a bit but Right now I'm going to wake Rocky up because Stormie made pancakes.

P.o.v Rocky

I was sleeping peacefully until I was woken up by my boyfriend... Yes he actually is my boyfriend now and I'm really really happy being with him. Ellington kissed me awake which in my opinion is probably the best way to be woken up ever. "Babe, your mom made pancakes" I heard my super sexy boyfriend say. With that I was up out of bed in a matter of seconds. Mom's pancakes are the best! "Also I have something I want to talk to you about later" he added. "Alright" I added leaving it at that.

P.o.v Rydel

I'm so happy that Rocky is finally home. I've really really missed him. We all have. I'm so happy for him and Ellington about their relationship. To be honest they make one of the cutest gay couples ever, of course next to Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka, because let's face it, they are so cute that I just might die. Anyways... Back to reality. Rocky Ann Ellington are honestly so cute together, like you don't even know. I've just missed Rocky a lot.

P.o.v Ellington

So we are eating breakfast and I can't help but think about everything Rocky told me down to him being in ageplay and possibly still wanting to. I'm going to ask the others what they would think first of possibly having Rocky go back into ageplay, of course if he absolutely wants to, and then if he says yes then I guess due to the fact that I'm his boyfriend that I would be his main caretaker. Anyways I Should probably talk to the others about it. With that I pulled out my phone and started a group chat with everyone but Rocky and sent a text saying I need to talk with them about Rocky and not to make it obvious. "Hey guys, we need to talk... I didn't add Rocky to this chat cause it's actually about him and please don't tell him or make it obvious because I don't want him to know about this..." I hit send and then I got replies flowing in really fast from everyone. Even Rocky's parents. I'm surprised Rocky didn't seem to notice they were all on their phones at the same time. Let alone the fact that they were all replying to a text from me. With that we all quickly went to the back yard so I could explain my idea.


	17. Chapter 17

P.o.v Ross

I'm sitting on the living room floor watching Baby Rocky and to be honest I thought that this whole age play thing would be weird, especially since Rocky is older than me but it's surprisingly not weird to me at all. I don't exactly know how to explain what it's like but all I can say is that it just feels like it's supposed to be this way. Like it's actually normal. Anyways... I was then interrupted from my thoughts by Baby Rocky screeching and clapping his hands excitedly. "Daddy!" He squealed excitedly. I looked behind me and there was Ellington. Ellington then went over and picked up Rocky off of the living room floor. "Hey baby, did you have fun with Rossy and Rikey this afternoon?" Ellington asked the happy, bubbly boy in his arms. "Yes Daddy" he replied.

P.o.v Rocky

I had realized earlier that Ellington and I hadn't figured out what I would call him before he left with Delly so I think I'll just wait till I see him and decide on the spot. All of a sudden Ellington came over to me and I screeched excitedly. After daddy picked me up off the floor he spoke. "Hey baby, did you have fun with Rossy and Rikey this afternoon?" He asked me. "Yes Daddy" I replied. "Do you want to see what Delly and I bought for you today?" He asked. With that I nodded excitedly. After that he showed me some of the toys that they bought me. They bought me some blocks, similar to the ones that I had at Alexa's, and they also bought me some toy cars to play with. After he finished showing me all of the stuff they got me it was time for dinner and since they couldn't find an adult sized highchair while they were shopping I'm going to have to sit on daddy's lap while I get fed.

P.o.v Riker

I helped mom dish out the plates for dinner and we all sat at the table and baby Rocky had to sit on Ellington's lap because Ellington and Rydel couldn't find an adult sized highchair while they were out shopping this afternoon. This probably means that this will be happening quite a few times before we can actually get him a highchair. At least sleeping arrangements will be easier to figure out. After dinner we went to the livingroom and Ellington started Rocky on his bedtime routine.

P.o.v Ellington

I started Rocky on his bedtime routine. I got a bottle and put formula in it and put in in the microwave. Meanwhile I got Riker to bring Rocky to get him in his pyjamas while I finished getting the bottle ready. Once Rocky was in his pyjamas, Riker brought him back out to the living room where I now was waiting with Rocky's bottle. Riker then brought Rocky over to me and we got settled on the couch so I could feed him him his bottle. After he finished his bottle I brought him to my bed and I snuggled with him until he fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

P.o.v Ross

I'm sitting on the living room floor watching Baby Rocky and to be honest I thought that this whole age play thing would be weird, especially since Rocky is older than me but it's surprisingly not weird to me at all. I don't exactly know how to explain what it's like but all I can say is that it just feels like it's supposed to be this way. Like it's actually normal. Anyways... I was then interrupted from my thoughts by Baby Rocky screeching and clapping his hands excitedly. "Daddy!" He squealed excitedly. I looked behind me and there was Ellington. Ellington then went over and picked up Rocky off of the living room floor. "Hey baby, did you have fun with Rossy and Rikey this afternoon?" Ellington asked the happy, bubbly boy in his arms. "Yes Daddy" he replied.

P.o.v Rocky

I had realized earlier that Ellington and I hadn't figured out what I would call him before he left with Delly so I think I'll just wait till I see him and decide on the spot. All of a sudden Ellington came over to me and I screeched excitedly. After daddy picked me up off the floor he spoke. "Hey baby, did you have fun with Rossy and Rikey this afternoon?" He asked me. "Yes Daddy" I replied. "Do you want to see what Delly and I bought for you today?" He asked. With that I nodded excitedly. After that he showed me some of the toys that they bought me. They bought me some blocks, similar to the ones that I had at Alexa's, and they also bought me some toy cars to play with. After he finished showing me all of the stuff they got me it was time for dinner and since they couldn't find an adult sized highchair while they were shopping I'm going to have to sit on daddy's lap while I get fed.

P.o.v Riker

I helped mom dish out the plates for dinner and we all sat at the table and baby Rocky had to sit on Ellington's lap because Ellington and Rydel couldn't find an adult sized highchair while they were out shopping this afternoon. This probably means that this will be happening quite a few times before we can actually get him a highchair. At least sleeping arrangements will be easier to figure out. After dinner we went to the livingroom and Ellington started Rocky on his bedtime routine.

P.o.v Ellington

I started Rocky on his bedtime routine. I got a bottle and put formula in it and put in in the microwave. Meanwhile I got Riker to bring Rocky to get him in his pyjamas while I finished getting the bottle ready. Once Rocky was in his pyjamas, Riker brought him back out to the living room where I now was waiting with Rocky's bottle. Riker then brought Rocky over to me and we got settled on the couch so I could feed him him his bottle. After he finished his bottle I brought him to my bed and I snuggled with him until he fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

*The next day*

P.o.v Rydel

Rocky and Ellington are so unbelievably cute. It doesn't matter whether Rocky is in his headspace or not. I mean Rocky doesn't really come out of his headspace unless one of us asks him to for a quick minute although once we go back on tour next year he's going to have to be out of his headspace a lot because concerts and meet and greets and stuff like that because even though we never really discussed anything pertaining to the fans and Rocky being in age play, I would imagine at least for the first little bit of the tour we wouldn't really want them to know anything about it quite yet. Maybe it might be a good idea to at least bring it up to Ellington first after Rocky goes down for his nap.

P.o.v Ellington

I was just about to put baby Rocky down for his nap when Rydel came up to me. "Hey Ell, once you get Rocky down for his nap I need to talk to you about something" she said. I nodded my head. "Alright" he said and with that I payed him down in the bed and pulled the covers over him, lightly kissing his forehead and quietly closing the door after leaving the room. I then walked over to Rydel. "So what exactly was it that you want to talk about?" I asked. "You do know we are going back on tour and everything next year right?" She asked but I have no idea where she is going with this at all. I just stared at her with a confused expression.

P.o.v Rydel

He just stared at me with a confused expression. "Do you honestly believe that it would be good for our career for the fans to know that Rocky is in age play. We are going to have to get him used to being out of his headspace for longer periods of time so that by the time we start our tour next year he will at least be able to be out of his headspace when he needs to be." I said This caused Ellington to nod as he thought about what I had just said. "Yeah... I guess you're right... But could we maybe wait a couple months or whatever because this is all so new for everyone, and besides... He's so cute and so much happier when he's in his headspace" Ellington said. "Yeah I guess but we need to bring it up to the others at some point and more importantly, when the time does finally come, we need to tell Rocky." I said. "Yeah, I know but for now I want to enjoy this as much as he is so please don't ruin this for us." He asked me "alright fine!That's all I wanted to say." I said and walked away from him to go see what everyone else was up to. I then saw Riker And Ross playing video games so I decided to watch.


	20. Chapter 20

P.o.v Rocky

When I woke up from my nap I moved around a little bit and after a moment I whined a little knowing that someone would come in and get me. I secretly hoped that it was daddy because I love him the most. Shhhh don't tell my brothers and Delly. My thoughts were then interrupted by the door being opened. I squealed from pure happiness. "Did you have a good nap baby boy?" Daddy asked me. I giggled. I nodded as I rubbed my eyes. "Do you want to go see everyone else?" Daddy asked me? I nodded again and then he picked me up bringing me to the living room and sat me down on his lap next to Rydel.

P.o.v Ellington

I brought Rocky with me into the living room and I sat down with him on my lap next to Rydel. He may be taller than me but he's shockingly light which I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not but I'm sure he's fine. I have my arms gently wrapped around his waist and he leaned back resting his head on my shoulder. And I couldn't help but kiss his cheek because of how cute he is. I then snuggled into him as Rydel giggled. "what?" I asked confused. "You two are just so cute I can't handle it." Rydel said excitedly. "Oh..." I replied not being able to think of anything else to say. After a quick moment of silence I hug Rocky a little bit tighter and we cuddle for a little bit. All of a sudden I doze off and so does Rocky.

P.o.v Rydel

Ellington and Rocky soon fell asleep. Those two are just so cute and they look so peaceful. I think I'll go somewhere else and leave these two alone. On that note I should probably get Ross and Riker to be more quiet so they don't wake up Rocky and Ellington. With that I try to get the attention of Riker and Ross. "Psst, Riker, Ross, Look..."I say pointing to Rocky and Ellington. "We should probably leave them then" Ross suggests. "Good idea!" I add. With that the three of us go into Riker's room to hang out and talk.

P.o.v Riker

Once Rydel, Ross, and I get into my room we sit on my bed and then a slight silence forms. I look over at Rydel and she looks like she's thinking about something. "Are you okay there dells? Whatcha thinking about?" I asked casually so she won't freak out. "I was just thinking of a conversation that I had with Ellington recently..." Rydel said trailing off. "What about?" Ross added now becoming part of the conversation. "It was nothing..." Rydel said. "Rydel... It can't be nothing if it had you so out of it like that." I say making sure not to raise my voice. "Okay fine, it's just that I'm concerned about Rocky and I brought it up to Ellington." She said now sounding a bit worried. "What is it about Rocky that you are so concerned about exactly?" I asked my sister. "Well we are touring next year and by how Rocky being in age play is going I could imagine he might want to continue into next year..." Rydel replied. "And your point is?" Ross added. "Well he's either going to have to get used to occasionally being out of his headspace or we are going to have to stop the age play altogether..."


	21. Chapter 21

P.o.v Rocky

Shortly after I fell asleep I began to dream. Daddy, my sister, my brothers, and mom and dad were all sitting with me in the living room and everyone was talking loudly at me trying to get me to come out of my headspace. I really don't like the idea of coming out of my headspace. Facing the adult world seems really scary and I don't want to. As my dream continued eventually daddy got everyone to stop yelling at me And that caused me to be able to calm down. With that I curled up into daddy's chest. Not long after that I woke up in daddy's lap. I looked up at him and he was waking up. I smiled up at him. "How did you sleep baby?" He asked me. "Good daddy!" I said happily. All of a sudden Riker, Rydel, and Ross. Walked into the room. "Ellington, can we talk to you for a moment please?"

P.o.v Ellington

"Ellington, can we talk to you for a moment please?" Riker asked me. "Okay then can one of you either get Ryland or your mom to come watch him while we talk?" I asked. "Yeah sure Ell" Rydel replied leaving the room. So what's this about?" I asked concerned as I pulled Rocky up closer onto my lap. "We should probably wait to talk until we are in a different room and there's someone watching Rocky." Ross Stated. With that I nodded and Then Rydel came back with Ryland who picked Rocky up off of my lap Ryland brought Rocky over to the corner that had all of his toys and they started playing. After that the rest of us left the room so we could talk about the situation involving Rocky.

P.o.v Ryland

When Rydel went to get me to come watch Rocky she didn't exactly say why so hopefully someone fills me in later. I mean I understand that they want me to watch Rocky while they talk but I'm part of this family too and it would be nice to know things that are happening within the family. I watched Rocky play with his toys and smiled. He looks like he is having so much fun. Shortly after, Ellington came back with the others following him and he had a bit of a disappointed look on his face. Well that was until he walked over to Rocky and picked him up. Honestly those two are so good for each other and just so cute together that it's almost sickening.

P.o.v Riker

As much as I hate seeing any of my siblings upset it has to be done, Rocky is going to have to stop ageplay and it's going to have to be soon because he needs time to get used to facing the real world before we go on tour. I mean if he wants to do ageplay again once the tour is over no one is stopping him but Rydel and I feel that it would be the best for him if he stopped ageplay all together for now just so that he doesn't accidentally slip back into his headspace while out in public or on tour because that could cause bad publicity for the band.


	22. Chapter 22

P.o.v Ellington

"Ellington..." Riker said trying to get my attention. "I think it's a good time to talk to Rocky now..." He continued. I guess now is as good of a time as any... "Rocky, buddy we need to talk." I said with a sad tone. "Yes daddy?" Rocky asked with a confused expression. "I'm sorry to have to say this buddy, but we have to talk to big Rocky now." He looked at me confused for a second and then quietly shook his head. "Rocky, you don't want to go on a timeout do you?" I asked him sternly. Rocky then quietly shook his head again. "I'm a good boy daddy..."he said quietly. "I know you are buddy, can we please talk to big Rocky now?" He nodded hesitantly and then went quiet for a moment. All of a sudden Rocky spoke normally. "So what is it that we need to talk about?"

P.o.v Rocky

"So what is it that we need to talk about?" I asked with a concerned tone. All of a sudden Riker cut in. "It's about you being in age play." I continued to look confused. "What about it?" I asked still not understanding what my brother was getting at. "I don't know if you know this but we are going on tour next year, and you can't be in your headspace while we are on stage..." Riker replied. "So you're cutting me off of age play completely?" I asked sounding confused and irritated at the same time. "Well... It just seemed to be the choice that made the most sense at the time." He said trying desperately not to sound mad at me. "I have one question." I said continuing to sound frustrated with Riker. "Why through all this decision-making did you decide not to consult me about anything?" I asked raising my voice slightly more. This caused Riker to practically stop in his tracks. "I don't know, I guess we just thought it would be better that way." Riker said after collecting his thoughts.

P.o.v Ellington

I'm just sitting here watching my boyfriend interact with his brother, while out of his headspace for the first time in a long time, and I do not like what I'm seeing. ,I guess it's time to interfere. "Riker, dude, just chill." I say cutting in but he doesn't calm down. This really isn't good for Rocky, he hasn't even been out of his headspace for five minutes and Riker's already yelling at him. I look over at Rocky and noticed that he's slipping back into his is actually scaring Rocky back into his headspace. All of a sudden I see Ross and Ryland trying to pull Riker away from Rocky, and out of the room. "Rydel can you watch him for a minute please?" I asked with a worried tone. "Sure!" She exclaimed somewhat worriedly while grabbing her brother from me. After that I got up to go talk some sense into Riker.


	23. Chapter 23

P.o.v Riker

It wasn't until Ross and Ryland got a hold of me, and pulled me out of the room that I had realized what I had done. Maybe taking him out of age play full time would not be the best idea... Maybe it would be better to just have him out of his headspace when absolutely necessary. I try to go back into the room with the others but Ross and Ryland stop me. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Ryland says trying to push me away from the door. "But I need to explain something to the others." I stated in a slight panic. They both looked at me with unsure facial expressions. "Do you guys honestly not believe me?" I asked in pure disbelief. I sighed and then continued to speak. "... Look, if you guys really don't trust me I'll tell you guys the idea first." I said still not believing I had to resort to this. With that they nodded in agreement and let me continue to talk. "What if instead of taking Rocky off of age play completely, we only get him to come out of his headspace when necessary." With that they look at me ,looked at each other and nodded "sure, sounds good." About a second later they stepped aside so I could walk back into the room with the others.

P.o.v Rydel

I can't believe Riker would go off on Rocky like that. Like seriously, who even does that? Rocky's really fragile right now especially since he was just out of his headspace. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Ross, Riker and Ryland walking back into the room. I glared at Riker as I hugged Rocky closer to my chest. "Rocky, buddy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'll never do it again" Riker said with his voice slightly cracking. I just rolled my eyes, and then began to ignore him. Rocky then looked at me and spoke. "Why Delly mad at Rikey? Rikey no yell at Delly..." After he said that he frowned at me. "I don't think you would understand buddy..." I said trailing off. "Oh..." He said, and with that he rested his head on my shoulder. If Rocky was that forgiving I guess I was being kind of hard on Riker. I guess I can forgive him. Riker then interrupted my thoughts by talking again. "Seeing how hard it is for Rocky to be out of his headspace, maybe he could go only being out of his headspace when absolutely necessary."

P.o.v Ellington

"Seeing how hard it is for Rocky to be out of his headspace, maybe he could go only being out of his headspace when absolutely necessary." Riker said. I have to admit As mad as I was at Riker for scaring Rocky, I have to admit he's right. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone else was nodding in agreement. "So I guess it's settled then." I said happy about the idea. "So how is this going to work?" I asked while looking at Riker seeing as it was his idea. "I was thinking we could maybe give him a couple days to relax, and then we could go into it starting with roughly maybe 15 minutes per day" he suggested. Everyone seemed to agree with that. "Okay so today is Monday, how about we start on Thursday?" Rydel suggested joining in on the conversation. "Sounds good to me!" I exclaimed. Finally I looked down at Rocky worriedly. I hope this works...


	24. Chapter 24

*Thursday morning*

P.o.v Rocky

As I woke up I began to stir. It took me a second, but once I was awake I whined for daddy. About a second or two later he came to get me. Once he was in the room he quickly made his way over to the crib and picked me up. "It's okay buddy, I got you." Daddy said as he rocked me back and forth for a moment. "Do you want to go see the others and have breakfast?" Daddy asked me. I nodded sleepily in response and daddy brought me into the kitchen.

P.o.v Ellington

Once Rocky got up I Brought him to the kitchen to have breakfast, as well as to see the others. As I was walking down the hall I could smell pancakes. Either stormie or Rydel must've gotten up to make breakfast. Once we got to the kitchen everyone else was there, including Stormie who was making breakfast. "Good morning boys, sleep well?" Stormie asked. Rocky responded by nodding and then cuddling into my chest. "Oh my stars, how cute!" Stormie exclaimed excitedly. All of a sudden the flash went off. It was Rydel taking a picture of Rocky and I. "I am so posting that on Instagram!" Rydel screeched excitedly. This caused the guys to laugh a 's when I remembered, we didn't want the fans to know! "WAIT! RYDEL DON'T!" I yelled in panic. "We don't want the fans knowing, remember?" I said in a continued panicky tone. "... Wait, you didn't post it yet did you?" I said feeling like I'm on the verge of a heart attack. "No, you didn't even give me the chance to get that far." I exhaled deeply in relief. "Thank God!" I exclaimed. "I mean who knows what that would've done to the band..." I stated,trailing off.

P.o.v Rydel

I can't believe I forgot that we weren't telling the fans! I mean I know I didn't actually get the chance to post the picture, but I still feel like a bad person... Oh well, at least we have a cute picture of the two of them now! After that I smiled. With that I went about the rest of my day.

P.o.v Ellington

All of a sudden I is the day... The day we start getting Rocky out of his headspace for roughly 15 minutes at a time. To be honest I'm a little bit excited because I had been getting to miss having him as my boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I love baby Rocky to pieces, but it's just not the others and I figured it would probably be best if we wait until the end of Rocky's nap. It's almost getting to be time to put him down for his nap. I think I'll get him started on his pre nap routine in about ten minutes or so. I went into the living room where I had left Riker to watch Rocky and I saw That Rocky and Riker were building a tower of blocks together. I sat on the couch and watched for a couple of minutes until I had to go make a bottle up for Rocky. Shortly after I had finished making up the bottle for Rocky I went to see what him and Riker were up to. They were still playing with the blocks. I honestly love watching Rocky interact with his siblings while in his headspace. It's a shame that he has to come out of his headspace but I guess we all knew this was going to happen at some point. With that I quickly got him from Riker so I could give him his bottle and once Rocky finished his bottle I put him down for his nap. I just hope taking him out of his headspace is a good choice.


	25. Chapter 25

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times;"P.o.v Riker/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; min-height: 23.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I feel really bad for Rocky, I know this is going to be hard on him, being out of his headspace and all but if we want to keep the band going then it would be in our best interest so he will be used to it in time for tour. I just hope for his sake that this isn't as hard on him as I think it might be... I was then pulled from my thoughts by Ellington, "hey Riker, you can go get Rocky up from his nap if you want I mean, I'm usually the one to do it and I know how close you are with him... I also feel really bad for getting mad at you before..." he added quietly. "It's alright Ellington, I was out of line to act that way, especially considering I knew that it would stress poor Rocky out..." I said. With that we have each other a knowing look. "Call it even?" We said at the same time causing us to laugh a bit for a moment. After a brief moment, he replied with a serious tone. "Alright but only if it doesn't happen again" I looked at him for a moment and then I replied. "Of course it wont happen Ell, he's my brother, I never meant to scare him, things just got a little out of hand" with that he nodded and let me go get my little brother up from his nap./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555; min-height: 23.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Rocky/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I woke up from my nap to see Rikey instead of Daddy. I looked at him confused. "What u doing?" I asked him confused. "Well, daddy asked me if I wanted to get you from your nap today so I did, is that okay?" He asked "Dats otay" I said causing him to giggle as he picked me up out of my crib. After that he brought me to the living room and everyone else was there. "What everyone doin" I asked confused once again. "Well buddy..." daddy started. "Yes daddy?" I replied cutely causing him to smile. "I know that this was tough on you last time but it needs to be done, alright?" Daddy said and I was still confused. "What needa be done daddy?" I asked. "The others and I want to see big Rocky for a little bit every day, okay? Not for long, just for a little while each day" daddy said. As much as I don't want to I also don't want what happened last time to happen again so I nodded and went quiet for a moment. "You wanted to see me?" I joked once I came out of my headspace. This caused everyone to laugh. That's when I realized i was sitting on my boyfriend. I went to get up but then he stopped me. "No babe, stay." With that I sat back down on his lap and hugged him, and then kissed his cheek. This caused him to pout. "Why such a sad face?" I asked. "That's all I get? You've been in your headspace for months, and that's all I get?" He asked pretending to be offended. I then decide to shock him a bit. All of a sudden without a word from either of us our lips connect and it was just like the first time. "I love you" I breathed once I pulled away. "I love you too" he replied. With that I rested my head on his chest and we fell asleep like that as the others left the room./p 


	26. Chapter 26

*three years later*

P.o.v Rocky

It's been about two and a half years since I quit ageplay... well let's just say I never really quit completely. Between Ellington and I we have decided that it would be okay when I'm sick if I want to because it's still a bit of a comfort thing for me and we may or may not use something along those lines in the bedroom sometimes to spice things up a bit. I honestly love Ellington so much. In fact I think I love him more and more every single day. I guess I probably should have mentioned this a little bit sooner but Ellington and I got married about two months ago. The two of us are as happy as ever. Im really excited because we recently decided that we want to adopt... no not a child, we haven't been married that long and we don't think we are quite ready for that yet, but we decided we want a dog and I'm really happy that we are getting one, I mean the band is in a bit of a hiatus right now due the wedding and honeymoon. Also this way we can do what we want for the time being. Besides, while we are on tour we can leave the dog with Ellington's parents while we tour. There may be one tiny detail that I forgot to mention. This tour we have decided is actually going to be our farewell tour. Yes I know that it's sad that the band is breaking up but that doesn't mean we won't ever see each other again, i mean three of them are my siblings, and the other one is my husband so it's not like we will be going our separate ways any time soon.

P.o.v Ellington

Rocky is literally just so amazing. I absolutely love him to pieces and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Even though the band is breaking up soon I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Rocky. I just love how excited he is to get a dog. I'm really excited too actually. I mean while we are on tour we will leave it with my parents but as soon as we get back then we won't have to leave it at their place for that long ever again because this is our last tour. I hope that one day we get the opportunity to do a reunion tour because then we will get to re experience what it's like to be a band and hopefully most of our fans will stay true long enough for that tour to happen. Although I am getting way ahead of myself. For now I just need to focus on the life ahead that I will have with my handsome fiancé/soon to be husband and soon the dog that we will be getting. We still have yet to talk about the type of dog that we want to get but I think we should either get a Cockapoo puppy Which is a cocker spaniel poodle mix,or a golden Doodle which is a poodle and a golden retriever

*Later that day*

So I brought it up to Rocky that even though we decided that we were going to get a puppy we never actually discussed the type of puppy we wanted and together we decided not only what breed of puppy we want but we also decided when we would get it. Seeing as surprisingly it's still not that late in the day we decided we would get our new puppy today. We decided on getting a mini golden doodle. I'm so excited that it was almost as if I were getting impatient. "Babe, I'm so excited to get our new puppy!" I exclaimed. As if reading my mind he replied. "I know this is probably a really dumb question but do you wanna go now?" He asked knowingly. "Of course" I replied. With that we headed off to the pet store.

*at the pet store*

We have been walking around the store for nearly twenty minutes now making sure that we are going to have everything that we need for the puppy. I just grabbed some dog food while Rocky is over getting Toys, a collar and a leash. After a little while we figured that we had everything so we met up over by the cash and then we asked if they had any miniature golden doodles which apparently they happened to have one left. We were then brought to the back to see this puppy. This puppy was the cutest little thing I had ever seen. "We'll take him!" Rocky and I Said at the same time. With that we made all of the payments that we needed to make and then we brought our puppy home. "What should we name him?" I asked. "I think Charlie" He replied. "Sounds perfect." I replied as we both stood and admired our adorable little addition to the family.


End file.
